The Test?
by BluePrince14
Summary: Manager hyung yang ganteng dan unyu-unyu tiba-tiba datang saat para member tengah beristirahat dari latihan mereka. Di tangannya ada beberapa selembaran yang harus diisi oppadeul kita/Ini—Tes Ujian Masuk Universitas/FULL HUMOR! NO BASHING! Reviews?


T**H**E **T**E**S**T

A Super Junior fanfic with FULL HUMOR! NO BASHING!

ENJOY!

.

Manager Super Junior yang ganteng dan manis unyu-unyu itu tiba-tiba saja masuk saat semua member tengah beristirahat dari latihan mereka yang hampir berjalan dua jam. Ditangannya terdapat tumpukan beberapa selembaran yang entah berisikan apa.

"Ayo, kumpul semua!" ucapnya pada semua member yang langsung berkumpul di tengah dengan patuh meski dengan gaya duduk yang beragam; mulai dari jongkok, selonjoran, tumpang kaki, dan yang paling feminim, emok.

You know 'emok'?

Krik.

No? Okeee, nanti tanyakan kepada orang tua kalian. Next!

"Latihannya cukup sampai di sini–" kata manager hyung yang ganteng dan unyu-unyu itu. Yeay! Semua member bersorak riang; kaki mereka rasanya udah mau patah kayaknya karena di suruh nari terus.

" – Tapi…"

Seketika sorakan itu berhenti berganti keluhan dan desahan protes;

"Yaaaa, ada tapinya. Pasti ga enak deh ujungnya," ujar magnae kita, Kyuhyun, yang diamini oleh semua member – Siwon paling keras mana plus kuah lagi. /Woy! aku kan mintanya Yamin!

"Dengar dulu," manager hyung yang ganteng dan unyu-unyu kembali bersuara membuat semua member terdiam, mendengarkannya. "Aku hanya ingin kalian menjawab beberapa soal di kertas ini, takkan lama," ujarnya sambil mengangkat lembarang itu tinggi-tinggi, siapa tahu ada yang gak keliatan...

"Memang apa itu?" tanya semuanya, tumben kompakkan.

"Ini –"

"– Ujian tes masuk Universitas,"

Krik.

Suanasa jadi tiba-tiba menghening.

Sampai…

Siwon ngacungkan tangannya sendirian;

"Tapi kan aku baru aja lulus dari Universitas, masa ikutan ujian tes masuk Universitas lagi," keluhnya dengan memasang senyum andalan, senyum pup-sod-ee-nt!

Semua memandang dia dengan tatapan aneh, 'Kenapa malah promosi di saat kaya gini,' batin mereka hanya bias ber 'toeng – toeng' ria.

"Iya, aku juga," Ryewook ikut-ikutan. 'Yee, ini anak sama juga…'

Sebenarnya sih itu cuma alasan dua bocah ini supaya gak usah ikutan ngisi lemabaran tesnya. Habis… tulisannya jelek sih. HA! Ketahuan!

"Tapi ini perintah langsung dari Tuan Lee Sooman, kalo kalian mau memprotes, silahkan langsung hubungi beliau," jawab manager-hyung yang ganteng dan unyu-unyu ini sambil tersenyum, aww.

Siwon sama Ryeowook yang tadinya udah senang karena yakin mereka ga usah ikutan langsung ciut saat nama presdir mereka di sebut-sebut. Mereka tahu; protes sama Om Lee Soo May itu sama aja kayak pendemo Indonesia yang lagi ngedemo ke Pemerintah Indonesia. Alias; **gak di denger**. Mereka berdua cuma bisa manyun, eh cemberut dengan wajah senyum maksa maksudnya.

"Ga ada pertanyaan lagi? Kalo begitu kalian duduklah yang rapih, karena aku akan membagikan soalnya,"

Sreeeet.

**Hap!**

Semua member sudah rapi duduk berjajar dengan jarak 50 senti ke kanan, dan 50 senti ke kiri dalam sekejap mata. Oh iya, pengecualian untuk Shindong-shi, yang ditambah 5 senti ke masing-masing arah karena sesuatu.

"Sebelum benar-benar dimulai, ada pertanyaan lagikah?"

Manager hyung yang ganteng dan unyu-unyu, sepertinya kau lebih pantas menjadi guru. Gimana kalo kamu menjadi guru cinta di hatiku aja? /hahabaikan please/

Eunhyuk mengacung, tapi bukan dengan tangannya, melainkan sebelah kakinya. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Kami tidak punya alat tulis, hyung,"

Sang guru tersenyum, eh maksud saya manager itu tersenyum.

"Kami sudah menyiapkannya, Eunhyuk-sshi," katanya lalu dia membagikan alat tulis lengkap kepada semua member, dan tahu apa? Mereknya itu **FABEL KASTEL!** Wow.

"…Kenapa di sini cuma ada dua pensil, penghapus, rautan, dan penggaris yang bolong?" ini suara Donghae, "Mana pensil warnanya? Hae kan mau gambal!"

Oh, please, my yeobo. Jangan mulaaaaaai...

"Memang tidak ada yang seperti itu, Donghae-sshi," jawab Manager-hyung sambil mulai membagikan lembaran yang ternyata cukup tebal itu, yaa sekitar 150 halaman lah…

Krik.

Haha bohong kok, hanya tiga lembar doang.

"Oke! Selamat mengerjakan! Waktu kalian tidak terbatas, jadi jawablah dengan santai –"

Zzzzz….

"– Maksudku santai itu bukan sambil tidur juga, Shindong-sshi," ujarnya sweetdroped sebelum kembali bertiak; "Yap! Ujiannya mulai dari sekarang!"

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, semua member mulai hanyut dalam lembaran soal mereka.

_Mari kita lihat seperti apa soalnya.._.

…

**PANDUAN**

Selamat datang di 'Tes Ujian Masuk Universitas.', hasil dari tes ini akan menunjukan ke Universitas dan jurusan manakah Anda layak ditempatkan.

… Jawablah pertanyaan dibawah ini sesuai dengan kemampuan Anda. Tidak diperkenankan untuk menyontek, berlaku curang, berdiskusi dan menggunakan alat-alat dapur …

Disini; **SEMUA JAWABAN TERSERAH ANDA!**

Tapi sebelumnya, harap mengisi identitas diri di bawah ini dengan sebenar-benarnya.

NAMA LENGKAP:

**Leeteuk**: Park Jungsoo.

**Heechul**: Kim Heechul si namja paling cantik di seluruh dunia.

**Hankyung** : Hankyung atau Hangeng – kepanjangannya aku gak tahu...

**Yesung** : Ye to the s to the ung. Yes~~~ung!

**Kangin** : SIAP, KANGIN!

**Shindong** : Kalo siang Shindong, kalo malam... Maaaas, sini dong~ kkk~

**Sungmin** : Minnie.

**Eunhyuk** : Gatau Eunhyuk gatau Jae... bingund.

**Donghae** : Fishy!

**Siwon** : Choi Siwon.

**Ryeowook** : Em, mianhae. Ngapain nanya-nanya, wookie? ^^ …naksir ya? /geeer/

**Kibum** : Kim Kibum, bukan Kim KiMbum, oke?

**Kyuhyun** : Kyuhyun! Si ganteng bin lucu unyu-unyu dunia akhirat suer deh gak boong!

.

_What this it?_

.

**SOAL…**

**1. Ibukota Negara Korea adalah…**

**Leeteuk : **Seoul.****

**Heechul** : Seoul, beibeh.

**Hankyung** : Beijing...?

**Yesung** : S.E.O.U.L hamkke bulleobwayo~~ o~~ o~~

**Kangin** : Siap! Seoul!

**Shindong** : Seoul laaah.

**Sungmin** : Emang Seoul sih...

**Eunhyuk** : Seoul! Seoul... Seoul seopatu! /itu sol -'/

**Donghae** : Seeeeeeoooouuul.

**Siwon** : Amin. Seoul.

**Ryeowook** : Gak ada yang lebih susah apa? Tentu aja jawabannya; Seuol. /hee -/

**Kibum** : Tet! Seoul. /Benar, poin anda bertambah seratus!/

**Kyuhyun** : Seoulhyun! /eh/

.

**2. Siapakah Presiden negara Indonesia sekarang?**

**Leeteuk** : Pak bambang deh kayaknya.  
><strong><br>Heechul** : Guheee gak kenal~~

**Hankyung** : Susilo Bambang Yudho – ah, Yudho apa ya? Yudhoani kali.

**Yesung** : Susilo Bambang Yudhoyo. /searching dulu/

**Kangin** : Siap! Yang jelas bukan babeh gue! Siap!

**Shindong** : Pak Dono. Temen bapk gue tuh! /bangga/

**Sungmin** : Pak Susil Suka Makan Sonaaaais~~

**Eunhyuk** : …Barac Obama, bukan?

**Donghae** : Haewati! /ngawur kau iki mas, mas -/

**Siwon** : Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**Ryeowook** : Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono /nyontek Yesung. Acieee/

**Kibum** : Pak Presiden Indonesia. /krik/

**Kyuhyun** : Who cares!

.

**3. Angka tiga apabila dipangkatkan dua akan menjadi...**

**Leeteuk** : Berat... ngapain coba dipangkat-pangkat? /ituuu angkat/

**Heechul** : Jadinya? Ga lebih cantik dari guhe beibeh.

**Hankyung** : 9

**Yesung** : 6 /nyontek Han tapi kebalik/

**Kangin** : Pangkat Jendral!

**Shindong** : Berapaa yaa...

**Sungmin** : Sem~~bi~~~lan! Yey! /bukaaan dora T.T/

**Eunhyuk** : 6, soalnya 2 dipangkatin dua aja kan hasilnya empat. Jadi kesimpulannya; pangkat itu sama dengan kali. Jadi tiga pangkat dua itu sama tiga kali dua. Jadi hasilnya enam. Jadi, gue pinter! Yeay. /Jawaban nyontek Yesung, alasannya ngarang, kebanyakan jadi/

**Donghae** : Tanya ikanku dulu deh...

**Ryeowook** : Apa? Kasian banget tuh angka jadi anak pangkat... /itu anak angkat -/

**Kibum** : Sembilan.

**Kyuhyun** : Jawabannya sembilan. Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan mudah, sebuah pangkat berarti mengalikan angka dengan angka yang sama sebanyak pangkat. Kalo dijabarkan pertanyaan tadi; tiga pangkat dua, itu berarti tiganya dikalikan dua kali, bukan dikali dua. Tiga dikali tiga. Jawabannya; sembilan. /Okeee, gausah sok pinter/ Ck. Cho Kyuhyun emang jenius banget. /aye pengen muntah/

.

**4. Mata uang Amerika Serikat adalah...**

**Leeteuk** : Dollar Amerika.

**Heechul** : Dollar Ameraki.

**Hankyung** : Dollar Ameriak.

**Yesung **: Dollar Ameraki.

**Kangin** : Dollar... apa aje bole deh…

**Shindong** : Peso! Peso... Peso... Ada yang mau beli Peso? /Peso = Pisau. Sundanese Language/

**Sungmin** : Dollar! Dollar The Explorer /T.T/

**Eunhyuk** : Rupeah. /Antara Rupe dan Rupiah/

**Donghae** : Dollaaaaar

**Siwon** : Dollar U.S.A.

**Ryeowook** : Dollar A.S.U. /salah nyontek/

**Kibum** : …Jadi kangen ke sana...

**Kyuhyun** : …Jadi pengen ke sana... /ketularan/

.

**5. Jika kita melihat nenek-nenek di jalan akan menyebrang, maka sebaiknya kita...  
><strong>  
><strong>Leeteuk<strong> : Membantunya layaknya anak yang baik. Menawarkan dengan senyum ramah ^^ 'Nek, mau gak tolongin saya nyebrang?'

**Heechul** : Who cares? Bukan nenek guhe ini...

**Hankyung** : Menolongnya :)

**Yesung** : Biasa aja.

**Kangin** : Gue tuh dari tadi udah capek tugas mulu! Sekarang disuruh nganterin tuh nenek lagi. Nganterin nenek-neneknya entar lagi ya. Gue mau tidur dulu... Zzzzz.

**Shindong** : Tak Gendong~ sampe ke sebrang~ /entar malah dikira penculik looh -'/

**Sungmin** : Bantuin bawain belanjaannya. Trus kaaabuuurr. kkkk~

**Eunhyuk** : Nyuruhnya pulang ke rumah. Ngapain coba nenek-nenek dijalan...

**Donghae** : Anterin dia sampe seberang, tapi udahnya harus anterin Donghae lagi, soalnya aku kan ga bisa nyebrang...

**Siwon** : Membantunya. Karena Tuhan sayang sama hambanya yang suka menolong orang :)

**Ryewook** : Samperin dia sambil bilang; permisi aku mau lewat…

**Kibum** : ... /oh, jawabannya diem/

**Kyuhyun** : Aku mau minta nopenya aja ah, siapa tahu cantik~~ /ganteng-ganteng ternyata... -'/

.

**6. Sebutkan salah satu lagu ciptaan Ahmad Dhani! **

**Leeteuk** : Aku cinta kau, kamu, kita, mereka, dia dan dirinya.

**Heechul **: Wonder Heechul! Yeah!

**Hankyung** : Aku Sedang Ingin Ee. /eh/

**Yesung** : It Has to be You . /Jiah/

**Kangin** : Zzzzz… /maasih tidur/

**Shindong** : Makhluk Tuhan Paling Berisi.

**Sungmin** : Separuh banci. Kkk~

**Eunhyuk **: Beo /temennya Elang/

**Donghae** : Madu tiga~~~~belas.

**Siwon** : Mr. Simple /?/

**Ryeowook** : Alamat palsu! Ish, aku suka banget deh lagu itu.

**Kibum** : Muhajat Cintah. /muncrat/

**Kyuhyun** : Oh, Please? siapa juga sih Ahmad Dhani? Kenal aja enggak. Sok rempong gitu…. Tapi…. aku kayaknya inget se-satu deh! Kamu kamulah pembantuku.

.

**7. Ani punya sebuah kue coklat. Ia akan memberinya kepada ke 5 bersaudara. Berapakah bagian masing-masing anak jika Ani juga mendapat bagian? **

**Leeteuk** : Pusing T.T

**Heechu**l : Kuenya gede gak? kalo kecil sih ngapain dibagi-bagi mending makan sendiri…

**Hankyung** : males ngitung...

**Yesung** : satu dibagi enam orang aja... jadinya kan tiga. /ngawur -'/

**Kangin** : Zzzzz ...kue... Zzzz

**Shindong** : Aku jadi laper...

**Sungmin** : Itung aja ndiri!

**Eunhyuk** : No comment!

**Donghae** : /angkat tangan/

**Siwon** : Haduh, kalian ini, kayak orang susah aja deh satu kue dibagi berenem, udah beli lagi sono, nanti gue yang bayar, bilang; kata Choi Siwon ngutang dulu.

**Ryeowook** : Aku masakin kue buat kalian mau gak?

**Kibum** : 1/6 bagian.

**Kyuhyun** : 1/6 bagian. /pasti nyontek kibum/ Sorry.. Kyuhyun pinter ye. /songong -'/

.

**8. Leader Super Junior adalah... **

**Leeteuk** : Gue -'

**Heechul **: Kata Leeteuk sih dia.

**Hankyung** : Kata Chullie kata Leeteuk sih dia.

**Yesung** : Kata Hankyung yang kata Heechul-hyung kata Leeteuk sih dia.

**Kangin** : Kata Yesung yang kata Hankyung yang kata Heechul kata Leeteuk sih dia.

**Shindong** : Kata Kangin-hyung yang kata Yesung yang kata Hankyung yang kata Heechul kata Leeteuk sih dia.

**Sungmin** : Kata Shindong-hyung yang kata Kangin-hyung yang kata Yesung-hyung yang kata Hankyung-yang juga kata Heechul kata Leeteuk sih dia.

**Eunhyuk** : …kenapa banyak banget kata-kata yang menggunakan kata 'kata' sih di kata-kata yang kalian katakan. Kan jadi bingung nyonteknyaa…

**Donghae** : Leeteuk-hyung leadernya! susah amat -'

**Siwon** : Kata Donghae Leeteuk-hyung leadernya! sudah amat -'

**Ryeowook** : Kata Siwon kata Donghae Leeteuk-hyung leadernya! susah amat!

**Kibum** : Kata Ryeowook yang kata siwon kata Donghae Leeteuk-hyung leadernya! susah amat!

**Kyuhyun** : Kata kibum yang kata Ryeowook yang juga kata Siwon kata Donghae Leeteuk-hyung leadernya! susah amat -' Eh, Emang iya ya? /dor/

.

**9. Apakah yang menjadi sebab Jupe dan Dupe bertengkar hingga ke pengadilan?**

**Leeteuk** : Waah, itu sih karena mereka gak sengaja saling melukai waktu cakar-cakaran di salah satu adegan film horror. /ngapdet/

**Heechul** : Halaaaaah, itu karena mereka berdua gak lebih sexy dan bohay dari guhe~ dan iri sama kecantikan Surt – eh, Kim Heechul! /sebenarnya kamu Surti apa Kim Heechul? -'/

**Hankyung** : Gatau ah, aku ga suka nonton gossip, apalagi ngegosip. Eh, tapi katanya Jupe dipenjara sampe dua bulan ya? /itu apaaa -/

**Yesung** : Jupe itu apa ya? merek obat nyamuk bukan? Trus dupe itu? bukannya singkatan dari duda pesek? Ngapain nanyain duda pesek? /krik -'/

**Kangin** : Biasaaa, ibu-ibu. Sukanya main cakar-cakaran. /serem amat-'/

**Shindong** : Di channel mana tuh ada beritanya? gue belum liat /soalnya gak punya tipi di rumaah -/

**Sungmin** : Emm, kayaknya seru. Gimana kalo Minnie ikutan kkk~ /Jaaaangan/

**Eunhyuk** : Aish, dua bidadari cantik bin bohay. Udah gak usah berantem, lebih baik kita kencan terus entar pergi ke hotel terus – /stop! Stop/

**Donghae** : ...ikan, jangan nakal ya...hmm...kalian lucu banget sih kkk~ /dia malah sibuk ngurusin ikan-/

**Siwon** : Bertengkar itu kan gak baik... Tuhan benci permusuhan. Tapi, kayaknya kalo sampe bunuh-bunuhan seru tuh /ikutan nonton/

**Ryeowook** : Ngapain ngomongin mereka sih? Ga penting! Mending itu tuh, nontonin Ayu Ting Ting yang udah bikin single baru. **Sik aseeeeeeeek! **/jadi fans dadakan/

**Kibum **: …Kapan soalnya abis?

Kyuhyun : ... /asik maen game/

.

**10. Buatlah sebuah puisi atau pantun bertema bebas!**

**Leeteuk** : Pantun Menyentuh

Pake bikini sambil lari lari  
>Ditegur satpol, di sangka banci<br>Meski kini tak Junior lagi  
>Super Junior memang selalu dihati. cieeee/

**Heechul **: Puisi Narsis

**WAJAH**ku bersinar bagai rembulan.  
>Putihnya <strong>KULIT<strong>ku bagaikan pualam.  
><strong>RAMBUT<strong> indahku menguntai pelan  
><strong>BIBIR<strong>ku merona kemerahan

Kim Heechul...

Kim Heechul…

Kim... Heechul... Hiiiihihihihhii...

**Tamat.**

**Hankyung** : Pantun Setengah

Anak kecil makan buah cerme.

Ih, itu bukannya hantu, ye? /nunjuk Heechul/

**Yesung** : Puisi Singkat

Ibu…

Sore itu aku pulang. aku menatap wajahmu dalam.

Dan Aku baru sadar;

Ternyata kau adalah seorang… Perempuan.

**Tamat.**

**Kangin** : Puisi curhatan

Sudah sebulan ini aku pergi,  
>Merantau ke arena perwamilan,<br>Diterpa angin dan badai,  
>Terhempas badai gelombang.<p>

Sakit badan yang kurasakan,  
>Pegel linu dan nyeri otot sudah tentu,<br>Mana tak di kasih makan ayam,  
>Kasihan tenan, hidupku sekarang.<p>

Setiap hari, kerja banting tulang.  
>Dibayar? boro-boro, hanya bentakan yang aku dapatkan.<br>Menyuruhku bangun dipagi-pagi buta,  
>Padahal aku masih ngantuk Dasar SIALAN!<p>

**Tamat.**

**Shindong** : Pantun Ngiklan.

Orang kesasar tanya-tanya,

Eh malah ketemu Zoro

Apapun Makanannya,

Minumannya tetap TEH BOTOL SOSRO!

**Sungmin** : Pantun Aegyo

Aku uchuld.  
>Aku manis.<br>Sungmin uchuld.  
>Emang manis. ^,~<p>

/pendaharan gara-gara diabetes mendadak/

**Hyukjae** : Puisi Sensor

Oh! **MIYABI.**  
>Tubuhmu begitu sexy dan menggoda.<p>

Dengan kulit putih tubuh semapai. Membuat laki-laki terpana.  
>Apalagi saat kau mulai membuka bajumu dan kau –Stop! Stop!/

**Donghae** : Pantun Ratapan.

Ke sawah pakai angkutan.  
>Sampai disana bawa rambutan.<br>Lihatlah wahai para ikan,  
>Aku juga bagian dari kalian, bukan?<p>

/nangis bombay/

**Siwon** : Puisi Keagamaan

Tuhan aku cinta padamu.  
>Tuhan aku butuh kamu,<br>Tuhan aku menyayangiku, disetiap detikku... di setiap hela nafasku.

Aku menyebutmu.  
>Aku memujamu…<p>

Jangan tinggalkan aku,

karena aku; hanya hamba yang lemah tanpamu. Amien.

**Tamat.**

**Ryeowook** : Pantun Fansboy

Main sama Yoona di atas genteng.  
>Kebetulan gak ada siapapun.<br>Oh, **Chef Juna** ku yang ganteng.  
>Aku mengagumimu sampai kapanpun. titik dua tanda bintang deh :*/

**Kibum** : Puisi 'Krik'

Aku tidak bisa buat puisi.  
>Yang aku bisa hanya bilang;<br>Aku ganteng, kan?

Krik.

**Tamat.**

**Kyuhyun** : Puisi Romantis

I've searched all around

Trying to find my love

Then you came into my life

I've left my searching behind

You've become my soul mate

And will be to the end

You're not only my soul mate

But my best friend

My searching is over

For I found one so true

My darling you know?

My true love is you…

…OH! PSP…

/nyesek, banting PSP T.T/

.

**TERIMAKASIH TELAH MENJAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAAN :)**

.

Hari sudah sangat sore saat para member mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka yang sudah mereka isi (seenak hati) itu ke manager-hyung yang masih menunggui mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalian pusing menjawab soalnya?" tanya manager hyung.

Dengan kompak semuanya menggeleng. Waaw. Membuat kaget manager-hyung kita yang masih ganteng dan unyu-unyu meski udah kucel dan belum mandi meski ini udah sore.

"Sepertinya soalnya mudah, kalian bahkan tak saling tengok tadi,"

Semuanya hanya bias cengar-cengir. Faktanya, mereka malah membuat contekan beruntun disalah satu pertanyaan tadi. "Bukannya mudah, hyung, tapi aneh,"

"Hah?"

"Soalnya aneh-aneh," ujar Leeteuk yang diamini member lain.

Manager-hyung hanya tersenyum. "Besok hasilnya akan keluar. Jadi, bersiaplah,"

Dan akhirnya member Super Junior benar-benar mendapatkan jatah istirahat mereka sekarang.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Hasil Ujian Tes Masuk Universitas yang telah mereka isi kemarin telah tertempel di depan pintu dorm mereka. Semua member langsung berebut untuk melihatnya. Dan ternyata! Sungguh mengejutkan mereka semua masuk ke Universitas yang sama. Yang membedakan adalah jurusannya. Kita lihat daftarnya…

.

**Jurusan Kegeeran :**  
>Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook,<p>

**Jurusan Kekanakan :**  
>Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae.<p>

**Jurusan NasibGizi Buruk :**  
>Shin donghee, Kim Youngwon.<p>

**Jurusan Alim Gak Alim :**  
>Park Jungsoo, Hankyung, Choi Siwon.<p>

**Jurusan 'Krik – Krik'** :  
>Kim Kibum, Kim Jongwon.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jurusan-jurusan apa itu? Aku belum pernah dengar,"

"Emang ada Jurusan kayak gitu ya…"

Semua mengangkat bahu.

"Yaudah deh, biarin aja, gak penting juga,"

Dan mereka akhirnya masuk lagi ke dorm tanpa memperdulikan hasil tes aneh itu. Sayang mereka belum melihat kan tulisan di baris terakhir;

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT KALIAN SEMUA LAYAK MASUK KE UNIVERSITAS YANG BERNAMA:****

**UNIVERSITAS MASA DEPAN HANCUR.**

.

…**END…**

**Author's Note :**

**APA SEBENARNYA IN**I? /tereak gaje/  
>Haha. Yasudahlah.<p>

**Review, Please?**


End file.
